


Erreur fatale

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur était tellement heureux de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione, de vrais Moldus ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une terrible erreur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erreur fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling. Ecrit pour le thème "dites aaah" de 30-baisers.

Arthur est à-demi allongé, suffisamment pour être privé de toute dignité, suffisamment peu pour que cela reste inconfortable. Et ce fauteuil a une forme _bizarre_ qui l'empêche de bouger - à moins qu'il soit paralysé par sa propre angoisse.

"Dites aaah." lui dit la voix de celui qui est probablement son ami - s'il se souvient bien. Il ouvre la bouche, mais c'est pour protester, il en est certain, pour lancer un Riddiculus qui dissoudra tout ça ! Et alors, la _chose_ entre dans sa bouche.

Elle est froide, elle fait un bruit abominable. Il s'attend à ce que le glacial baiser du métal soit douloureux, mais il ne ressent qu'un inconfort qu'il est incapable de décrire, tellement ça ne ressemble à rien.

Et cela dure, et à chaque instant cela donne l'impression que cela va faire mal à la seconde d'après, et cela ne fait jamais _vraiment_ mal, mais c'est peut-être encore pire !

Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé !

"Quand tout cela a-t-il dérapé ?", se demande-t-il, alors que sa vie défile devant ses yeux. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais les quelques jours précédents, pour le moins.

* * *

Ils étaient invités chez monsieur et madame Granger, qui voulaient les remercier de leur avoir montré les boutiques la fois précédente. Aussi, apparemment, Hermione parlait beaucoup plus de Ron et sa famille à ses parents que Ron ne parlait d'Hermione à Arthur et Molly, et ils étaient curieux.

"Nous allons entrer dans une maison Moldue !" Arthur était exalté. "Une vraie, habitée par des vrais Moldus, pas comme dans _Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_ !"

"En attendant, essaie de bien te tenir !" s'était exclamé Molly, dont le sourcil réprobateur indiquait qu'elle aimerait qu'Arthur ait pour les Granger une affection plus posée.

"Qu'allons-nous leur offrir ? Peut-être un objet sorcier ?"

Le sous-entendu selon lequel il avait des chances de recevoir un objet Moldu en retour avait si peu de discrétion qu'on ne pouvait même plus le qualifier d'implicite. "Certainement ! Pour que ça aille faire des histoires dans leur voisinage ! S'ils en veulent, ils peuvent tout aussi bien demander à la petite Hermione."

"Peut-être un livre, alors ?" avait suggéré Arthur. "Ce sont les parents d'Hermione, ils doivent aimer les livres."

"Ou alors ils en sont dégoutés et ne peuvent plus les voir en peinture..." avait murmuré Molly.

"Que faire ? J'ai tellement le trac ! Penses-tu que cela pourrait poser des problèmes aux relations futures de Ronald et d'Hermione ?" s'interrogeait fiévreusement Arthur. Molly avait eu un profond soupir.

* * *

Après avoir relu vingt fois les indications données dans la lettre, ils avaient réussi à trouver la maison sans magie et sans se tromper, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais dans le labyrinthe qu'était une ville Moldue. Hermione devait tenir de quelqu'un niveau précision des explications !

Finalement, ils avaient amené des cookies faits maison, ainsi qu'un petit livre (qui n'était _pas_ un tome de "Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou"), dans la ferme intention de ne pas en faire même mention si le sujet risquait de les rendre nerveux.

Mais Madame Granger était à peine venue leur ouvrir qu'ils avaient constaté que leurs craintes avaient été vaines - la bibliothèque géante dans le couloir était un signe s'il en fut jamais. Arthur commençait déjà à babiller devant les titres, les sujets si originaux, et oh, n'était-ce pas un presse-papier en forme de petite bulle dans lequel voltigeaient des petits machins blancs, quelle astucieuse façon de représenter la neige !

Molly avait dû le trainer par le col jusqu'au salon, en murmurant qu'il n'avait aucune notion de ce qui pouvait _vraiment_ poser des problèmes aux relations futures de Ron et Hermione.

Et quand la conversation avait commencé, Arthur s'était dit que c'était vraiment une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Oui, ils étaient prêts à répondre à toutes ses questions, de façon intelligente et précise. Et on pouvait dire qu'ils en connaissaient long, sur le monde des Moldus et même le fonctionnement de l'électricité !

* * *

Même Molly avait fini par accrocher à la discussion quand les moyens Moldus de faire la cuisine avaient été mentionnés, et en quelques quarts d'heure ils discutaient comme de vieux amis.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet actuel ! Malgré toute la vitesse avec laquelle ces images pouvaient se presser dans le fiévreux cerveau d'Arthur Weasley, il était encore en train de perdre du temps ! Il voulait savoir quand ce beau rêve avait tourné au cauchemar !

Ce n'était pas quand Melvin Granger s'était mis à raconter avec fierté comment Hermione avait montré qu'elle savait déjà lire à un peu moins de quatre ans, en posant des questions sur le contenu du journal de son père. Ni quand Molly avait répliqué en parlant de Bill qui savait déjà faire les multiplications au même âge.

La conversation avait ensuite hautement dévié, abordant les sujets douloureux des adorables chaussons à pompons de Charlie quand il était petit et de la peluche préférée d'Hermione, en forme de chat mou violet.

"Comme c'est adorable !", s'était exclamé Molly, "on ne se douterait jamais de ça en la voyant !", et Arthur avait espéré qu'elle n'y ferait jamais allusion devant Hermione ; on avait même sorti les albums photo.

Mais non, ce n'était pas au moment de la comparaison entre les familles nombreuses et les familles à un seul enfant que cela avait dégénéré. Un sujet aussi délicat avait même été traité de façon franchement amicale, rien qui justifie de lier quelqu'un à un fauteuil de torture.

Ce n'était pas non plus quand Eliza et Molly s'étaient mises à parler musique, comparant le sens profond des paroles, la richesse des instrumentations et la beauté du chanteur de leurs groupes préférés. Arthur soupçonnait que quand Eliza avait chanté la dernière chanson du groupe nommé "Pulp", cela ne faisait pas forcément honneur au groupe. Quoique, pour être honnête, on ne pouvait pas dire que la reprise par Molly des Bizarr'Sisters était parfaite non plus, et Arthur n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux, voire bien pire. En tout cas, aucune remarque déplaisante n'avait jailli accidentellement à ce moment !

Ce n'était pas au moment où Eliza avait glissé discrètement à Molly que sa robe Moldue était parfaite, que la chemise de son mari était en effet bien choisie, mais que le pantalon était un pantalon de pyjama ; Arthur avait été tout surpris que non seulement on porte ce genre d'ustensiles pendant la journée, mais de plus on en gardait des spéciaux pour la nuit. Il s'était senti un peu ridicule aussi, mais au magasin Moldu, c'était le moins cher, et comment était-on censé deviner ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de retrouver un passage particulier de la discussion sans voir toutes les répliques précédentes défiler dans sa tête ? Il savait que s'il en sautait, il allait forcément rater la plus importante de toutes !

* * *

Ah oui !

Il se rappelait, maintenant !

Il venait de raconter une anecdote sur un effacement de mémoire particulièrement épique, faisant intervenir la recherche d'une Moldue dont on ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'apparence, seulement l'adresse, et c'est fou ce que certaines maisons Moldues peuvent accueillir de gens à la fois.

"Cela semble un travail passionnant !" s'était exclamé Melvin, et il semblait sincère, ce qui était très rare quand les gens parlaient de la profession d'Arthur.

Voilà ! C'était là qu'il s'était engagé sur des sentiers si périlleux !

"Et vous, quel est votre métier ?" avait-il demandé, en toute innocence.

"Eliza et moi, nous avons un cabinet de dentistes." Puis, devant son incompréhension manifeste, il avait rajouté. "Nous examinons et nous soignons les dents des gens."

"Mais... juste en regardant, et... comment vous faites pour soigner, sans magie ?" avait demandé Arthur, prodigieusement intéressé, à tel point qu'il en oubliait de demander ce que des cabinets venaient faire là-dedans. Il y avait probablement eu Merlin savait quelle opération de Magie Noire derrière cet intérêt !

"Oh non, avec de nombreux outils et appareils."

"Des outils Moldus pour regarder les dents des gens ! Oh, cela doit être incroyablement passionnant ! J'adorerais vous regarder travailler !"

Melvin avait semblé embarrassé. "Nous n'avons pas de clients ce week-end, mais je pourrais vous montrer nos appareils. Et même, si c'est nécessaire, vous faire un détartrage, juste pour voir."

Oui, c'est là qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort ! Enfin, pour être objectif, pas vraiment de mort, mais son arrêt de quelque chose !

"J'adorerais ça."

* * *

Alors que, sur le pas de la porte, ils se disent au revoir, Arthur essaie de prendre l'air bravache et très fier de s'être fait examiner les dents.

Ce serait plus crédible s'il n'était pas encore en train de frissonner.

"Je suis vraiment désolé..." murmura Melvin, confus.

"Il ne faut pas !" interrompt Molly d'un ton énergique. "Je vous remercie d'avoir mis un peu de plomb dans la tête de mon mari ! Parfois, il en a bien besoin !"

Melvin et Eliza restent embarrassés. Après tout, ce n'était pas le but poursuivi.

Pour faire passer cette impression, ils évoquent pendant quelques minutes les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, avant, retrouvent le sourire, se promettent de se revoir bientôt.

Mais Molly est la seule à vraiment triompher quand sur le chemin du retour elle prend la main d'Arthur et lui murmure : "Tu vois, chéri, que tu n'aimes pas _tous_ les objets Moldus."


End file.
